


What is this Feeling

by Koho2001



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koho2001/pseuds/Koho2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first X Reader fanfic, I can't give much of a summary. All I know is it will be long, and things will go slow (Good slow, no rushing into relationships)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All you said was "Hello"

First day on the job, and you were already making a fool of yourself. You had been recruited for the FBI, particularly, the BAU. You were going to be an agent. Agent (L/N) you repeated in your head, walking behind the man introducing you to everybody. It had a nice ring to it. Suddenly another body brought you back into reality, or more, the slamming of his into yours. You jumped backwards, stepping on your own shoelace and falling backwards, the sketchbook you held close to you’re chest fell out of your arms and onto the ground, the papers going everywhere. You looked up, pushing your (H/C) bangs out of your eyes. Sitting across from you, also on the ground was another person, the man you had seemingly hit. It took him a few seconds to register where he was, but as soon as he did he quickly got up onto his knees.

“I’m so sorry, I mustn't have been paying attention to where I was going.” He said, grabbing his own papers and stacking them up.

“Oh no no no, it was my fault I was in my own head.” You said grabbing your own papers and stacking them up into your sketchbook closing it. You picked up the pencil on the floor, biting down on it you stood up. Shoving your sketchbook under your arm you reach out the other. “(F/N)(L/N)” The pencil changing and muffling the sound of your name. You quickly moved it to behind your ear. “Sorry, (F/N)(L/N)”He looked up at you and smiled, with his own papers in one hand he reached up and grabbed your hand. You pulled upwards and soon he was on his feet. 

“Doctor Spencer Reid.” He said shaking your hand once he was on his feet. You smiled.

“Well, Hopefully we’ll bump into each other again.” You said, laughing at your own joke and shooting him some finger guns. He laughed a little at the joke.

“Well, figuring since you’re a part of our team now. I bet we will.” He replied.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were on the BAU too.” You responded and smiled. You hadn't known him for long, but you knew very well that you and him would get along great. A cough from Hotchner brought you back into reality.

“Well if you two are done talking, It’s time to introduce you to the rest of the team.” He Said. You chuckled quietly and followed him. Very soon you were introduced to Morgan, Penelope, Rossi, JJ and of course, Reid. 

Doctor Spencer Reid you repeated in your head. You had been at work for a few days, and so far no serial killers had showed up. (F/N) Reid You said in your head and smiled. Only seconds later you bit your lip in frustration. (F/N) you’ve only known him for 3 days, you can’t fall in love with somebody in that short of a time, it's statistically impossible. You said to yourself. Suddenly a hand rested on your shoulder.

“Hey (Y/N) are you okay.” a familiar voice said. You looked up and standing above you was Spencer Reid himself. 

“Speak of the devil and he doth appear.” You whispered under your breath before answering his question “Yeah, why would you ask?”

“Well, you just, pretty violently, scribbled out your drawing.” He said looking down. You glanced down and realized while internally yelling at yourself, you were externally drawing out your feelings.

“Oh it’s nothing just...Abstract...art.” You say nervously looking down.

“Alright, if you say so.” He said and continued to walk to his desk. You felt the heel of your foot tapping the ground rapidly. You had a problem of shaking your leg whenever you were nervous, and right now you were very nervous. You looked down at the scribbled out drawing and sighed, you had barely even gotten past the circles to start the drawing. You flipped through your sketchbook and sighed, one of your favorite drawings, you had finished the sketch of and had lined already, was missing. When you first saw it missing you swore that it must just be at your house. But you looked through every sketchbook you had and it was gone. You were about to try and redraw it, but your subconscious caused you to ruin it. Anyway, you can never recreate something you drew twice, you’ve tried, but it never worked. You sighed and closed your sketchbook, folding your arms on your desk you rested your face in your arms. Your eyes slowly shut, and suddenly the last few sleepless nights finally caught up with you and asleep you were. What only felt like a few seconds later a hand touched your shoulder. In seconds you sat up.

“What is it!” You nearly yelled.

“I was trying to be subtle but.” Morgan looked around the room to see multiple people looking over at your desk. “By the looks of it, you ruined my plan.” You sighed and got up, fixing your hair and wiping your mouth, swiping your tongue over your dry lips.

“How long was I out.” You asked. 

Quickly walking by you Spencer commented “Two hours, 27 minutes and 5 seconds, precisely.” He said, slowing down to you and Morgan's pace.

“Fuck.” You muttered under your breath. “I can't believe I was out that long, how did you know exactly when I fell asleep?”

“Your leg stopped fidgeting once you were asleep, and you kinda alerted the entire office when you woke up.” He laughed. You smiled, a little laugh escaping your mouth.

“Anyway, I woke you up because we have a case. Now sit down.” Morgan said pulling a chair out for you. You sit down, and next to you sits Reid. You look up at the screen and Penelope speaks up.

“Chandler, Arizona. 3 Bodies found over the course of three weeks. One found every week.” She said, pulling up pictures of the bodies. “All Women, Brunette Hair and Green Eyes. They all sustained multiple stab wounds to the chest and to the stomach. They were all found at different dump sites, an empty field, a construction site and one was at the edge of a forest.”

“So the dump site mustn't be important to the unsub.”

“No, but what is important.” She pauses “Is there ability to speak.” on the screen came pictures of the victims mouths and throats.

“There tongue and esophagus were removed. The first two post mortem, the third. We have yet to receive results from.”

“That's...gruesome.” You commented, only slightly glancing up at the pictures displayed on the screen.

“He seems to be killing weekly, dumping the bodies on Thursdays” Hotch said.

“We have a week until he dumps the body.” Morgan added.

“Yes, but who knows how long before he kills his victims.” Reid added.

“Right, the autopsies for the two found before last night all showed that they were killed not long before being dumped. Of course the stab wounds were contracted over the span of the week they were in custody of the man.” Penelope added.

“All of these women were reported missing 4 days before their bodies showed up dead.” JJ added.

“That means he must already have his next victim!” You added to the conversation.

“Correct (L/N)” Hotch said and stood up “Wheels up in 30.” He said and walked out. The rest of the team got up, You and Reid being the last ones.

“Good inference (L/N).” Reid said placing a hand on your shoulder. You blushed and looked up at him.

“Thank you.” You said. As you two walked by your desk you quickly ducked under his hand and walked over to your desk. “Sorry.” You mumbled putting a pencil behind your ear “Can’t forget my sketchbook.” You finish before walking back over to him.

“You ready for your first case.” Morgan said walking over to you.

“Am I ever!” You beam. He looks down at you and smiles.

“You’re going to be a great addition to this team. I just know it.” Reid said and finally you and him stepped onto the jet. It didn’t take you very long, but quickly the reality hit you. You smiled wider than you had in a long time. Planes made you happy, maybe because it was the only kind of transportation that you could do anything on without getting sick, maybe it was because of the memories you had from the plane flights at the beginning of your summer across the US to your dad's house, and back once summer was over. Back home with your mom. But it had been years since you had last flown, you didn't have the money so most trips were done on the road and not in the sky. You sat down and looked out the window, resting your hand on your chin and smiling. Spencer sat down next to you.

“Well you seem excited.” He said, setting down his files. You looked over at him, still smiling in glee.

“Oh, it’s been so long since i've flown.” You said, you had unconsciously grabbed onto his arm. You quickly realized this and let go of it. “Sorry.” you muttered and looked back out the window, the frown you quickly made thinking you may have made him uncomfortable quickly replaced with a smile again.

“Don’t worry, you’re cute when your excited.” He commented. You blushed hard, Did Spencer just call you ‘cute’. You couldn't bring yourself to look at him all the way, but from under your hair you could see he was also blushing and his lips were pressed together tightly.

“T-thanks.” Was all you could mutter as you looked out the window. You watched as slowly the tarmac got smaller and smaller and suddenly you were in the sky. Not long into the flight you decided you would pull out your sketchbook. You looked outside and started sketching a landscape, a simple landscape, but none the less a landscape. You only had a few graphite pencils with you so you worked with different amounts of pressure and tried to keep the colors as distinct as you could. Not very far into the drawing you swore you could feel someone watching you. You slowed down your lines and slowly set the pencil down. The sensation of someone watching you persisted. You coughed lightly and felt something next to you move. You glanced up to see Spencer looking down at the drawing you had just done. Him looking down and you looking up, your eyes locked and, even for just a few seconds, you were lost in those chocolate brown eyes of his. Your eyes flicked down towards Spencer’s mouth, his bottom lip slowly rolling out from under his teeth. You watched, feeling your heel start to tap the ground again.

“Beutifull.” Spencer muttered. Your eyes widened and you looked away quickly, knowing that in seconds almost your entire face was going to be bright red. You herd him cough awkwardly.

“T-the drawing of course…” He muttered. You smiled, even if it wasn't you he was complimenting, you took a lot of pride in your artwork so a compliment on your art was a compliment to you.

“Thank you.” You tried to say, but it came out as more of a squeak than anything. You sighed to yourself folded the sketchbook back up, stuck your pencils in your bag and slipped off your hoodie. Balling it up you leaned it against the window and rested your head on it. Looking out the window you sighed and slowly let your eyes close.


	2. Take off your Shirt

The case was pretty simple, you figured out that his mother had been abusive. Shunning him and sometimes even gagging him so he couldn't speak, and you guessed it. His mother had brown hair and green eyes. Eventually you found him and as usual. Arrested him, coming back to Quantico, landing at 9 pm and going home as soon as you could, ready for a day of just paperwork. You woke up in the morning, throwing your blanket off you and hitting snooze on your alarm. You groaned pulling yourself up, Juno needed to be walked, and you needed to wake up. You lazily ran a brush through your hair and threw a jacket over the tank you were wearing to sleep.

“Juno, come here boy.” You called, bending over and hitting your legs. From your bedroom the tan blur ran over to you and jumped up against you, his front paws pressed to your leg and his back paws on the ground. “Good boy, yes you are. Yes you are.” You cooed and lifted one of his paws slipping the harness over it, repeating with the other you clipped it to his back, and finally clipped the leash to it. He dropped back onto all fours and you opened the door. He walked out of it, his tail swaying back and forth. “Come on boy, we need to find yourself a new walking routine.” You said and walked to the door opening it up and walking outside. You yawned and pulled the jacket tighter over your body. It was late spring, but mornings were still cold. You felt yourself pulled forward by your dog, and his barking ensued. “Woah, Slow down Juno.” You said, picking up your pace to follow him. You were busy watching your dog when suddenly a body collided with yours. You tried to stop, ignoring the burning coffee that had spilt down your shirt, but you felt Juno’s leash slip out of your hands. Standing up, muttering a sorry to whomever it was you ran into you ran after your dog calling for him “Juno! JUNO” you called out to him. Hearing your stern voice he stopped in his tracks. You looked down at him “Bad.” You growled and grabbed his leash. You turned back around and looked down at your shirt “Fuck.” You muttered and sighed, another shirt with a stain. Looking back up you squinted looking over to see who exactly you had knocked down “Fuck!” You gasped, louder this time. Quickly wrapping Junos leash around your hand and running over. “I'm sorry, I was paying attention to Juno and not where I was going, I'm really sorry. How much was the coffee? I’ll pay you back.” You scrambled over to him. Him being the one and only Spencer Reid. You stopped though as he lifted his hair, a small yawn escaping his lips.

“(Y/N)?” He said. You were lost in thought, a mix of ‘Fuck, you just ran into your colleague and crush, for the second time this week.’Oh my fuck, his bed hair and morning voice is so fucking attractive’ and ‘help him up you useless piece of fuck’. Suddenly you were brought back down from your thoughts as he coughed. “(Y/N) are you listening?” he said. You shook your head, and with your free hand nervously running it through your hair.

“Sorry, can you repeat yourself.”

“I said it was fine, I should have been paying attention to where I was walking.” He stood up “Don’t worry about the Coffee. The more important question would be about your shirt.” He inquired, you looked down, being reminded of the brown stain down the light t-shirt you wore for pajamas.

“Don’t worry about it. I stain stuff all the time.” you laughed trying to joke. He still looked concerned.

“Yeah, but you should wash that out.”

“Oh no it's fine.”

“No it’s not (Y/N), the longer you wait the darker the stain.” he reached forward and grabbed onto your arm. You pulled back suddenly out of habit. Juno looked up at Spencer and growled.

“Stand down Juno, Spencer friend not food.” You patted his head, then looked back at Spencer who looked slightly hurt from the sudden recoil. “I’m sorry, I have a problem with people touching me.” you sighed and smoothed out your jacket where he had grabbed it. He seemed to accept that.

“Come on (Y/N) we're going back to your place to wash your shirt.” He said and started walking forward. You laughed, pulling Juno forward slightly.

“For a genius, I would have guessed you would know to ask where my apartment is?” You said. He looked over at you, letting himself laugh lightly.

“Apartment 11, 1st floor.” He said, winking at you. You continued to walk, slightly dumbfounded. “Pick your chin up of the ground, it’s your own fault.” 

“What do you mean?” You asked, closing your mouth tightly after it. He laughed.

“You aren't very quiet, the walls are pretty thick but roof and floor not so much. I have the apartment above you and I can hear you 50% of the time.” He laughed and continued to walk forward. You tugged on Juno’s leash and pulled him with you.

It didn’t take long and you got into your room, Letting spencer inside he slipped off his shoes and his own jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack. You slipped your own shoes off and placed the small jacket you wore on the coat hanger, next to his. You leaned down and un-clipped Juno’s leash and harness, throwing them in a small pile next to the door. Spencer leaned against your kitchen counter. 

“Now take off your shirt.” He said looking you down. You turned around very suddenly, almost tripping over yourself.

“I'm sorry, do what now?!?” You asked. He looked at you in confusion at first, but it was quickly followed by him blushing hard and looking away.

“Fucking Hell (Y/N)! I mean in your room.” He quickly added, shoving his hands in his pockets. You laughed.

“Alright, alright.” and walked into your own room, laughing at his embarrassment.


	3. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever, some stuff came up and I stopped needing to indulge myself in a fictional character for love. But guess what, it's back.

You opened your closet, slipping off the stained shirt and slipping on a new one. This one a dark red, tight fitting t-shirt. You also took the time to slip off the sweats you had on and slip into a pair of jeans. Sitting back on your bed you grabbed a brush and ran it through your hair. Finally you stepped back into the main area.

“Here.” You said throwing him the shirt. He caught it and walked over to the washer.

“Where do you keep your detergent?” He asked. You pointed above him and he grabbed the bottle. Pouring it into the washer he started it. “Now we wait.” he said and leaned against the washer. You sighed and sat down on your couch. The silence between the two of you slowly stretching. You hated this, silence always irked you, but when someone else was there it only made it 10 times worse. Suddenly it came to you.

“Coffee!” You gasped and stood up. He looked over at you in confusion.

“What about it?”

“I’m going to make you some.” you said and turned into your kitchen, grabbing the things you need and starting up the machine.

“(Y/N), you don’t need to do that.” He said and walked over to you. Sighing you looked over at him seriously.

“And you didn't need to drag me to my own house and make me wash my shirt.” You said leaving him speechless. You finished up making the coffee. “I heard you like sugar in your coffee so here.” You handed him the cup and the thing of sugar you had. He picked up the cup.

“Didn't know you liked Doctor Who.” He said. You laughed.

“My parents really like it so I ended up with a large amount of Doctor Who merch, even though i’m not that big of a fan.” You said. He smiled and started putting sugar in his coffee. You watched him and and felt your stomach lurch slightly.

“I like sugar, but that.” You paused to point at his coffee he was now mixing “Is a bit much.”

“Haha Yeah, I drink my coffee with quite a bit of sugar.” He replied. You rolled your eyes.

“You don’t say.”

“Yeah.” He sighed and took a sip of the coffee. You leaned against the small island, when Spencer said something.

“Do you want to watch Dr. Who?”

“What?”

“I asked, ‘Do you want to watch Dr. Who?”

“Hmm.” You rubbed your hand on your chin. You thought about it for a few seconds before smiling and looking back at him “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” He smiled.

“Alright.” He looked down at his watch and gasped.

“(Y/N)! We have work today!” He gasped. You looked up at him, surprised.

“You’re Right!” You set down the mug running to your room and grabbing your bag. You ran back out and Spencer had finished his coffee, rinsing his mug out and placing it in the sink. You grabbed your mug, quickly chugging the rest of it and then ran over to the coat rack, Throwing on your coat quickly.

“Do you want a ride?”

“Yes, please that would be great.” You say quickly running across the room again, pulling a bag from a shelf and opening it. The sound of the rattling inside of the bag made Juno’s ears flick up and he lifted his head. Running over from you. You pulled a treat from the bag, waving it around. “You want it boy?” you asked. He panted in response, sitting up on his hind legs. You smiled and threw the treat, watching him jump up and grab it, chewing it contently. Spencer smiled at you.

“You have that whole thing planned out, don’t you?”

“Yup, we do it every day, now.” You opened the door, Grabbing the strap on your bag. “I believe it’s time to go."


End file.
